


Прикосновение к пламени

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Untouched, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: Гарри и Драко на практике выясняют, насколько чувствительны шрамы на обожженных руках.





	Прикосновение к пламени

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karta_tchk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karta_tchk/gifts).



> Написано по заявке с кинк-феста:  
> Адское пламя обожгло Драко кисти рук, после лечения осталось несколько небольших шрамов, а кожа стала чрезвычайно чувствительной. Драко вынужден постоянно носить перчатки.  
> Восьмой курс или постхог, Гарри и Драко встречаются уже некоторое время, и наконец Гарри уговаривает его снять перчатки. Интенсивность ощущений оказывается сюрпризом для обоих. Поглаживание, облизывание, посасывание пальцев и ладоней, и прочие эксперименты, которые приводят к многократным обоюдным оргазмам.

Когда Драко Малфой подрочил ему, не снимая перчаток, Гарри, разумеется, сначала кончил, но потом все-таки насторожился. За два дня он сочинил примерно восемьсот сорок вероятных объяснений, начиная со специфического контактного проклятья и заканчивая тем, что Драко, возможно, вообще не хотел заниматься сексом с Гарри, просто чувствовал себя должником из-за спасения жизни — и потому не мог отказать.

Словом, чем дальше, тем хуже становились варианты. 

Так что в следующий раз Гарри все-таки остановил Драко, когда тот уже расстегивал его ширинку — между прочим, это был самый сложный и героический поступок в его жизни! — и спросил:

— Тебе что, не нравится? — и тут же понял, что это была не лучшая фраза и, конечно, не лучший момент для того, чтобы начать задушевный разговор. По крайней мере, не стоит говорить такое, когда твой член буквально в чужих руках. К чести Драко, пальцы его не дрогнули, но лицом он изобразил всякое в изрядном количестве.

— С чего ты взял? — поинтересовался он.

— Ты в перчатках. — Гарри формулировал не очень внятно, но опять же, у него было оправдание. — В смысле… ты их не снимаешь. Когда мы… ну…

— Когда мы, ну, — задумчиво повторил Драко и закатил глаза. А потом убрал руки и объяснил, в чем дело.

Так Гарри узнал про шрамы.

***

Кубок спружинил, вырвался из руки Гарри и отпрыгнул на дальний конец стола.

— Сосредоточьтесь, мистер Поттер, — посоветовал Флитвик. — Это не самое сложное заклинание, но оно тем не менее требует серьезной концентрации.

“Концентрации”, — сказал он. Ну конечно. Концентрации. 

Драко все так же лениво перебирал страницы учебника, будто ничего не произошло. Только поглядел искоса и словно бы в задумчивости провел пальцами по краю обложки. Черная перчатка выделялась на фоне бумаги предельно отчетливо, как глубочайшая тень.

О, Гарри был предельно сконцентрирован. И разумеется, вовсе не на заклинании. 

Он снова поставил кубок перед собой и направил на него палочку. Кубок как будто съежился, а от заклинания опрокинулся и укатился под стол.

— Зараза. Акцио!

— Ты и правда какой-то рассеянный сегодня, — заметил Драко. Потом наклонился к Гарри, обхватил его запястье и тихо сказал на ухо: — Спираль должна быть меньше… — он повернул руку Гарри. — А в конце будто запятую ставишь, резко, вот так…

Рука Гарри дрогнула под пальцами Драко, и кубок затрясся, по его поверхности пошли мелкие трещины. 

— Смерти моей хочешь? — хриплым шепотом спросил Гарри. 

Драко хмыкнул и убрал руку. Выражение его лица так и говорило: “Ну и пожалуйста, Поттер!” Как всегда он был чертовски хорош в том, чтобы донести свое мнение без слов. 

Гарри автоматически повторил заклинание, как-то покрутил рукой — и кубок выплюнул несколько золотистых искр.

— Вот, у вас начинает получаться! — сказал Флитвик и подозрительно поспешно отошел в соседний ряд. — Продолжайте концентрироваться.

Гарри послушно уставился на руки Драко. Тот откинулся на спинку стула и лениво вычерчивал палочкой спирали над покорным, совершенно неподвижным кубком. На секунду манжет задрался, обнажив крошечную полоску белой кожи над перчаткой. Гарри различил тонкие розоватые полосы. 

Шрамы.

Раньше Гарри не задумывался о своем отношении к шрамам. У него было несколько собственных, и один из них и так привлекал слишком много внимания, так что чужими он мало интересовался. 

Но теперь шрамы были у Драко.

Вчера он медленно и аккуратно стянул перчатки и продемонстрировал руки. Розовые полосы сплетались вокруг пальцев, будто диковинный узор, перекроили на ладони линии жизни и сердца и поднимались выше по запястьям, где исчезали под рубашкой. Драко положил руки на стол — вперед, ближе к Гарри, словно с вызовом. Его лицо окаменело, и все же под этой неподвижностью Гарри различал внутреннее, тщательно скрытое беспокойство и растерянность. 

— О, — произнес Гарри не слишком интеллектуально. — Это…

— Да. Адское Пламя, — Драко прикрыл глаза.

Гарри потянулся к нему и остановился в паре дюймов, не решаясь коснуться. Руки Драко казались такими уязвимыми, будто стоит дотронуться — и новая кожа лопнет, открыв страшные ожоги.

— Тебе больно?

— Уже нет. — Драко вздохнул и открыл глаза, но на Гарри не смотрел. — Все давно зажило, только кожа еще слишком чувствительная. Бывает… неприятно. И бумажные порезы стали еще противнее.

Осторожно, кончиком пальца Гарри провел по ребру ладони. Драко не отдернулся, наоборот — придвинул руки ближе. Разрешил. Гарри накрыл его ладонь своей, касаясь едва-едва, и погладил перламутровые ленты шрамов. 

Драко вздрогнул. Но руки не убрал и не выругался, только вздохнул. Гарри воодушевился и коснулся смелее, чувствуя теперь неровность кожи.

У Драко задрожали пальцы. Он громко сглотнул и медленно, будто нехотя вытянул ладони из рук Гарри.

— Слишком чувствительные, — сказал он хрипло, надевая перчатки.

Гарри тогда ничего не сказал. Но все запомнил.

И теперь, оглянувшись на Флитвика, мягко и незаметно накрыл ладонь Драко своей. Большой палец как раз лег над кромкой перчатки, прямо на кожу, и хотя Гарри едва прикоснулся, Драко прошибло мелкой дрожью.

Мучительно медленно Гарри погладил выступающий узкий рубец, обвел его подушечкой пальца. Кожа на нем была чуть более тонкая и гладкая и как будто горячее, чем соседние участки. Гарри зажмурился, впитывая ощущения: контраст между неповрежденной кожей и шрамами, жар и напряжение, с которым Драко вцепился в край учебника.

— С ума сошел? — свистящим шепотом выдохнул он.

— Сосредоточься, — так же тихо сказал Гарри. — У тебя кубок дымится.

Взмахом палочки Драко потушил кубок и застыл с решительно напряженной челюстью. Это был верный знак, что он совсем, вообще ни чуточки не ведется, что бы там Гарри ни творил. И не обращает на него внимания — а значит, можно делать что угодно.

Гарри осторожно подцепил ногтем край перчатки и скользнул пальцем внутрь, следуя за линией шрама. Рельефная полоска извивалась и сливалась с другими тонкими отметинами, и Гарри принялся изучать их, медленно обводя контуры. Кожа перчатки легко растянулась и позволила обхватить ладонь Драко. Этот жест показался ужасно непристойным, Гарри смотрел, как черная кожа обтягивает его пальцы, и тоже начинал дрожать. 

Он совершенно забыл про занятие и Флитвика, только и мог гладить руку Драко, впитывать кончиками пальцев его возбуждение, чувствовать, как кровь под тонкой кожей бежит все быстрее и быстрее. Щеки у Драко порозовели, он то и дело прикрывал глаза на секунду, пару раз встряхнулся. А руку держал все там же — на своем бедре, где Гарри мог под прикрытием парты ее гладить.

— Мистер Малфой, — голос Флитвика донесся из невообразимой дали, почти из другой вселенной, — кажется, у вас неплохо получалось завершающее движение. Не продемонстрируете для мисс Браун?

Драко застыл. Гарри чувствовал, как окаменело его запястье. 

— Да... Да, конечно, профессор.

Он поднял палочку, ее кончик подрагивал, выплясывал в воздухе, оставляя размытый, чуть светящийся след. Драко сделался еще бледнее, его лицо — еще тверже и неподвижнее. Неловко и заторможенно он начертил в воздухе спираль — несколько ромбоподобную — и вместо финальной запятой с размаху пронзил воздух палочкой, будто норовил выколоть глаз противнику. 

Секунду ничего не происходило, а потом кубок засветился, мелко задрожал, резонируя с низким тяжелым гулом, — и взорвался. Сияющая металлическая пыль облаком взвилась в воздух, каждая крошечная частица блестела и переливалась. Гарри закашлялся. Металлическая крошка оседала на полу и столах, на учебниках и пергаментах, на чернильницах и перьях. И да — на самом Гарри тоже. Драко моргнул несколько раз, оглушенный и посеревший от пыли. Его волосы все еще немного искрились. 

— Очень жаль, — спокойно сказал Флитвик, отряхивая мантию. — Придется вам самостоятельно изучать чары бездонности в свободное время. И уберите класс.

— Х-хорошо, сэр, — с едва заметной запинкой ответил Драко.

— Я помогу ему, сэр, — поспешно вклинился Гарри. 

Кто-то на задних рядах захихикал, Лаванда закатила глаза. 

— Да, — после небольшой паузы произнес Флитвик. — Конечно, помогите, мистер Поттер. И вам тоже не помешает попрактиковаться. А остальные могут быть свободны, — весело прибавил Флитвик. Похоже, инцидент его скорее позабавил, чем разозлил. — Самое время всем нам отправиться в Большой Зал и как следует подкрепиться, не правда ли, господа?

Со всех сторон донеслись одобрительные возгласы. Кто-то принялся поспешно собирать учебники, те, кого накрыло взорвавшимся кубком — приводили себя в порядок. 

Лаванда завела с Флитвиком какую-то беседу, и оба удалились. Пусть в этом году восьмикурсники все еще считались учениками, отношение преподавателей отчетливо изменилось. Стало более равным, даже дружеским.

Гарри принялся медленно складывать свои книги. Драко просто сидел рядом, разглядывая свои руки, сложенные на парте. Наконец Рон с Гермионой тоже ушли — Гермиона то и дело подталкивала Рона в спину, а тот непрерывно хихикал и размашисто жестикулировал. 

— Ты можешь сотворить Очищающие Чары и не взорвать кому-нибудь из нас голову? — спросил Драко очень ровным голосом.

— Не уверен, — ответил Гарри после недолгого размышления.

— Вот и я за себя не ручаюсь, — Драко все еще не поднимал головы. Гарри почти чувствовал волны жара, исходящие от него, будто даже воздух плавился вокруг. 

— Я попробую, — храбро сказал Гарри. Руки у него подрагивали, но не так, как у Драко. 

Он осторожно взмахнул палочкой — и все же немного перестарался. Головы их остались на месте, пыль с мантий исчезла, только волосы Драко разметало, как от сильного ветра, и они так и остались торчать во все стороны. Гарри попытался их пригладить, да так и застыл, когда Драко повернулся и посмотрел на него. Глаза у него были почти черные.

Гарри медленно сглотнул. 

— Так… насколько, ты говоришь, у тебя чувствительные руки? — спросил он наконец.

— Очень чувствительные, — без выражения ответил Драко. 

На языке у Гарри вертелась очередная глупость, он предчувствовал ее, как нечто неизбежное, как неизменный восход солнца по утрам. Четкое и очевидное: “Сейчас ты облажаешься и все испортишь”. Так часто случалось, когда он пытался говорить.

Поэтому он решил дело единственным доступным способом: бросился в омут с головой. 

Подавшись вперед, Гарри прижался ртом к губам Драко, выдохнул в них. Они целовались и раньше, и много, но сейчас это вдруг стало почти шоком. Почему-то ни один из них не додумался закрыть глаза, Драко смотрел из-под ресниц, пока Гарри касался языком его нижней губы, пока скользил от уголка его рта к скуле, почти не касаясь кожи, только обжигая дыханием. 

Они прижались лбом ко лбу и снова поцеловались, быстро, коротко, будто никак не могли толком найти друг друга — теперь Гарри прошелся губами по подбородку и нижней челюсти. Кожа Драко отдавала озоном, словно не до конца избавилась от металлического привкуса. 

Вслепую, не глядя, Гарри нашел его руку, погладил поверх перчатки и забрался пальцами выше, под манжет. Драко выдохнул ему в губы, скользнул в рот языком. Поцелуй стал жарче, Драко снова потряхивало, и он прижимался все ближе и ближе.

Трясущимися пальцами Гарри расстегнул манжет, погладил запястье и выше, прослеживая рисунок шрамов почти до локтя. Они скользили под рукой, как нежные шелковые нити, как еще одна перчатка с неровными, обожженными краями. Гарри не мог оторваться, не мог перестать трогать их. 

— Мерлин! — тихо и беспомощно выдохнул Драко. 

Вид у него был совершенно потерянный, пришибленный. Возможно, следовало дать ему небольшую передышку, хоть секунду, чтобы прийти в себя, но его взгляд — плывущий, почти безумный — поймал Гарри и не отпускал. Глядя Драко прямо в глаза, Гарри поднял его руку и мягко поцеловал обнаженное запястье. 

Дрожь родилась прямо под его губами и прошла сквозь тело Драко, словно электрический ток. Гарри почувствовал ее отголосок плечом, и локтем, и бедром. Драко почти трясло. 

Коснувшись тонкой кожи кончиком языка, Гарри снова поцеловал запястье и прижался губами к перчатке. Она была настолько тонкой, что Гарри различал рельеф шрамов, чувствовал биение пульса на ладони. И ещё — насколько горячая у Драко рука, будто пламя затаилось в его шрамах и вот-вот вырвется на свободу.

Взгляд Драко обжигал. Тяжело дыша, он смотрел на Гарри и почти не моргал, глаза — как бездна.

Подушечки пальцев судорожно вздрогнули, когда он обхватил губами одну, затем другую. Свободной рукой Драко попытался вцепиться в край стола, но Гарри перехватил ее, нащупал большим пальцем запястье и просто оставил его там, слегка поглаживая. Под кожей, прижатый его рукой, заключённый в сплетение шрамов, как в клетку, бился пульс. 

Ряды столов сжимали их с обеих сторон, не оставляя пространства для маневра, они даже не могли полностью развернуться друг к другу, но Гарри меньше всего думал об удобстве, потому что Драко уже с трудом хватал воздух, то и дело задирал подбородок, беззвучно открывая рот, словно даже застонать не мог. 

Нащупав кончиком языка шов на перчатке, Гарри подцепил его зубами и медленно потянул. Драко, кажется, вовсе перестал дышать, пока Гарри снимал перчатку. Пульс его заполошно бился под руками Гарри, под его губами.

Он уронил перчатку и тут же поцеловал ладонь. Кожа там была почти гладкая, с едва видимыми шрамами. Но губами он их чувствовал, каждый изгиб, каждую неровность — каждый след, оставленный Адским Пламенем. Он запомнил их все ещё с того, первого раза, и теперь находил на ощупь, не отрывая глаз от Драко.

Взгляд у него сделался мутным, на щеках сияли ярко-алые пятна. Казалось, даже воздух дрожал вокруг него, как от сильного жара. Гарри тоже стало тяжело дышать, словно кислород вокруг них выгорал, он с трудом оторвался на секунду от руки, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Перед глазами все плыло.

Гарри поцеловал ладонь снова, провел языком по указательному пальцу и обхватил кончик губами. 

Впервые Драко издал звук. Это был даже не стон, скорее короткий всхлип или даже скулеж. Гарри выпустил палец изо рта и лизнул следующий, от самой ладони и до подушечки, он чувствовал, как пульс на правой руке Драко откликается на все эти прикосновения. 

Гарри и сам уже возбудился до предела. И сама ситуация, и место, где их в любой момент могли заметить, да и реакции Драко, это судорожное обжигающее дыхание, эти розовые пятна на его шее, даже то, как он изо всех сил прижимался коленом к колену Гарри — все это сводило его с ума. Его кровь, кажется, с каждой секундой приближалась к точке кипения. 

Гарри было восемнадцать, его наконец перестали пытаться убить, и сексуальное возбуждение было его постоянным спутником. С ним он просыпался, с ним же ложился спать, а в перерывах пытался как-то с ним справиться — без особого, впрочем, успеха. Но теперь он понял, что до этого момента на самом деле ничего о возбуждении не знал.

Вместе с кровью оно грохотало в ушах, раскаленными волнами оно катилось по коже, оно перехватывало горло и заставляло мышцы сокращаться почти против воли. Гарри чувствовал его вкус на языке, когда облизывал пальцы Драко и обхватывал их губами, скользя языком медленно, медленно, еще медленнее, вбирая в рот…

Все из-за того, что у чертового Драко Малфоя были чертовы шрамы.

Нет, не так.

У Драко могли быть рога и хвост или шесть пар сосков, но Гарри все равно нашел бы эту деталь возбуждающей. Именно потому, что она принадлежала Драко. 

Гарри поерзал почти неосознанно — то ли пытался прижаться сильнее, то ли просто не в силах оставаться неподвижным. Ладно, проклятые столы действительно мешали, сейчас Гарри раздражали даже те жалкие сантиметры, что разделяли их. 

Член безжалостно терся о молнию на брюках, все становилось уже почти болезненным. Но ни расстегнуть ширинку, ни просто потрогать себя он не мог — для этого пришлось бы отпустить руку Драко. На это Гарри не был готов.

Драко сполз на стуле, почти лег на него, словно у него не осталось сил сидеть прямо, и раздвинул ноги, еще плотнее прижавшись к колену Гарри. Его член натягивал брюки, ему, очевидно, было так же неудобно. И так же охренительно хорошо.

Он уже не замирал, когда Гарри обхватывал его пальцы губами или вылизывал ладонь, хоть и дышал, как после долгого бега. Драко вовсю ласкал его рот, гладил тонкую кожу там, где она переходила в нежную слизистую, обводил большим пальцем уголки рта, с нажимом скользил подушечками по языку, когда проталкивал пальцы глубже. 

Поначалу прикосновения к небу казались щекотными, но через несколько секунд Гарри привык и только старался не задеть зубами чувствительную кожу на костяшках. Он обхватывал пальцы губами, прослеживал шрамы языком, снова и снова запоминал их, вылизывал, будто пытался разгладить.

Наверное, он больше никогда не сможет ни есть, ни пить без воспоминания о том, как ощущались пальцы Драко во рту. Он и не подозревал, насколько чувствительными могут быть губы, когда их вот так гладят, что в глазах может темнеть от прикосновений к языку, небу, щеке. 

Большим пальцем Драко размазывал по коже Гарри его собственную слюну, и этот контраст прохладных влажных следов снаружи и горячих пальцев внутри окончательно сводил с ума. Драко почти трахал его рот своей рукой, обхватив подбородок ладонью. 

Гарри втянул пальцы полностью и коснулся языком нежной кожи между ними. Драко замер на середине вдоха и выдохнул с тихим стоном. Гарри лизнул опять, нажимая сильнее, провел языком дальше и снова назад. И снова. 

Драко обхватил его левую руку с такой силой, словно боялся упасть. Он несколько раз крупно вздрогнул, закусил губу — и все смотрел на Гарри огромными удивленными глазами.

Он был невыносимо хорош сейчас — взъерошенный, растерянный, с алыми пятнами на щеках и на шее, с потемневшими влажными губами. Больше всего Гарри хотелось наконец перейти к делу, заставить его кончить. И кончить самому — тоже. 

Не удержавшись, Гарри быстро поцеловал его в угол рта, в щеку, в край челюсти и поспешно заскользил рукой по животу Драко, поглаживая его сквозь рубашку, по бедру и паху. 

— О… — произнес он секунду спустя и уставился на Драко. — Что… настолько чувствительные?!

Драко ошалело кивнул. Он все еще тяжело дышал и выглядел так, будто вот-вот кончит — ну, или только что, как оказалось.

— Обалдеть. — Гарри пощупал его ещё немного для уверенности. Драко вздрогнул и уставился на его руку, как будто и сам не понял, что произошло. — Ты кончил от того, что я облизал тебе пальцы?

— Да ты сам едва не кончил, — слабо отозвался Драко.

— Если так дело пойдет, мы никогда дальше прелюдии не продвинемся. Мне понравилось, очень, но… — Гарри понял, что вот-вот назовет его скорострелом, и замолчал.

Драко, все ещё взъерошенный и красный, умудрился закатить глаза в своей обычной манере. 

— Ой, да заткнись ты, — заявил он и правда заткнул Гарри рот, обхватил челюсть и втолкнул большой палец внутрь, придавив язык. 

Другую руку, в перчатке, он прижал к паху Гарри, провел по всей длине члена. Гарри мотнуло, он вцепился изо всех сил в парту, чтобы не сползти на пол. Возбуждение вспыхнуло с новой силой, яркое, ослепляющее. Ладонью Драко потёр головку, сильнее вдавив в нее кромку молнии, и этого почти болезненного ощущения оказалось достаточно. Гарри вскрикнул, но пальцы во рту заглушили звук, протолкнули его обратно в горло. С беспомощным слабым звуком Гарри обхватил пальцы губами, чувствуя подступающий оргазм, не в силах остановить его — не желая останавливать. 

— Что, такой чувствительный? — спросил Драко, наклонившись прямо к его уху, тронув его губами. Гарри снова встряхнуло, оргазм все длился и длился. И чувствительность действительно зашкаливала.

Драко погладил его последний раз через влажную ткань брюк, отстранился и сказал с довольной ухмылкой:

— Скорострел.

У Гарри не было сил на достойный ответ. Трясущимися руками он принялся оправлять ворот рубашки, будто это могло помочь. 

— Твоя очередь творить очищающие.

Себе Гарри ещё не доверял. Да и как тут можно думать о каких-то чарах, когда Драко натягивал на свои ошеломительно чувствительные пальцы перчатку. Натягивал медленно, разглаживая каждый стежок на швах, и поглядывал на Гарри сквозь ресницы. Понимал, засранец, что теперь Гарри никогда не сможет смотреть на его руки, не вспоминая, как кончил, облизывая их.

Драко хмыкнул, но заклинание сотворил — Гарри с удовольствием отметил, что палочка у него всё-таки подрагивала. 

— О, вы всё ещё здесь, молодые люди. 

Гарри успел различить отражение паники в глазах Драко и лишь затем обернулся. Флитвик, беззаботно насвистывая, спускался к кафедре. Вид он имел весьма послеобеденный. Словно единственное, чего ему недоставало для полного счастья, — немного вздремнуть в собственном кабинете. 

— Мы… — начал Драко и, видимо, не смог ничего придумать. — Мы тут…

— Выясняли, чьи Очищающие чары лучше, — сказал Гарри и, к страшному своему изумлению, одним взмахом убрал металлическую пыль со всех парт. — Извините, профессор.

— Молодость, — сказал Флитвик мечтательно. — Все можно превратить в соревнование, да? — И подмигнул им.

Гарри попытался одновременно кивнуть и пожать плечами. Что именно Флитвик имел в виду, он даже знать не хотел. 

Судя по взгляду Драко, он — тоже. 

Потому они поспешно подхватили учебники и вылетели из кабинета, пытаясь наскоро пригладить волосы и поправить мантии. 

— И не забудьте как следует попрактиковаться в чарах бездонности! — жизнерадостно крикнул Флитвик им вслед. 

Разумеется, им следовало попрактиковаться. А не то они с Драко будут каждый раз заканчивать вот так — не добравшись до самого интересного.

Драко коснулся руки Гарри, скользнул гладкой кожей перчатки по тыльной стороне ладони.

У них полно времени друг для друга.


End file.
